Sojiro Kori
| birthday = Unknown | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 5ft 9in | weight = 60kg | eyes = Blue | hair = White | blood type = A | unusual features = White Hair | affiliation = Ryū Order | previous affiliation = | occupation = Ryū Order member | previous occupation = Member of the Gotei 13 | team = Ryū Order | previous team = | partner = None | previous partner = Ryan Kuchiki | base of operations = None | marital status = Not applicable | relatives = Kori Family | education = , Ryan Kuchiki | status = Deceased | shikai = Shingetsu | bankai = Not yet achieved }} Sojiro Kori (宗次郎コリ, Kori Sojiro), known more commonly as Silver-haired Sojiro (銀髪の宗次郎, Ginpatsu no Sōjirō), is the son of Anika Shihōin and Tadashi Kori, the younger brother of Kusaka Kori and Yoichi Shihōin, and the apprentice of Ryan Kuchiki. He fought alongside Kenji and Ryan during the First Spiritual War as one of the founding members of the Ryū Order. Following The Collapse he confronted Ryan regarding the harsh line he took with his subordinates, and was ultimately silenced by the Sōritsu-controlled Ryan. This action eventually had dire repercussions for Ryan, for it lit a proverbial fire underneath Sojiro's remaining family, namely Kusaka Kori and Yoichi Shihōin. Kusaka swore to avenge his brother at any cost and thus allied himself with Kentaro Hiroshi, thus becoming a member of the latter's organization. Appearance Sojiro is often described as a fair featured young man who is the polar opposite of his elder brother, Kusaka. Long silver hair spills down his back freely and without restraint in the form of bands or holders, with a spiked fringe lying between his eyes and spiked, downward pointing bangs to frame his head. His appearance is often compared to that of an intellectual as opposed to the more barbaric physical appearance of his brother. His fair features are further emphasized by his deep, crystalline blue eyes. Sojiro favors clothing very different from what he wore when a member of the Rukon Patrol teams. His new garb is an eye-catching combo of white and grey. Beneath his white-colored kosode which bears a delicate design of a vine plant is the grey shitagi and hakama Sojiro now wears. On both sleeves are belted straps colored a light green which give way to delicate white embroidery that stands out majestically against the darkened background. His boots are almost knee-height, colored black, with knives hidden in the sides. Whilst in Soul Society, Sojiro donned the usual Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls), garb he favored since his graduation from the until he first entered the Ryū Order. The kosode was of an average black with slashes of white at either shoulder, completed with the same black hakama that is the staple within the Seireitei. The only major difference was the hair-style Sojiro favored, which had his long silver hair tied into a ponytail at the back, with less growth overall, as the fringe and bangs were noticeably shorter and combed to the sides instead of falling freely down past his shoulders. Personality Unlike his brother whose personified by his fierce battlefield persona and happy-go-lucky nature off the field of battle, Sojiro is a calm intellectual who believes very much so that the pen is mightier than the sword, even though he's a powerful combatant in his own right. The only time Sojiro's calm mask is broken is when his elder brother comes under extreme harm, in which case Sojiro often fights like a man crazed to help him. And while his calm, kind, smart attitude makes him quite approachable by members of both sexes, Sojiro finds it difficult talking to woman. His dilemma in this regards has led him asking advice of his younger cousin, Itazura, on several occasions who is a known womanizer with the fabled "gift of the silver tongue". Why he chooses Itazura over Kusaka is mostly due to Kusaka's immaturity. With his younger relatives help, Sojiro's confidence has grown by leaps and bounds, though he only pursues relationships he's interested in, completely unlike his womanizing brother and cousin who'd woe almost any woman with a pulse. Fond of history and quite soft-spoken for by, Sojiro and Momoko once spent their academy days discussing the latest history books they had or where reading and how events in that book differed from others they had read before. In fact, it's interesting to note that the only woman Sojiro has ever been fit to talk to without any problems was Momoko. He later stated to Momoko that the only woman he ever loved married someone else, with both agreeing to set aside their feelings and remain friends. It isn't unheard of for Sojiro to lock himself within his room reading books, only eating or sleeping when absolutely necessary. While history is his favored subject he does have a wealth of other topics he enjoys, such as world affairs - in both the spiritual and physical realms, cuisine and wine; the latter of which he is particularly fond of. At his home in Horiwari he has a small vineyard he tends to himself or, if his duties prevent him doing so, his housekeeper. He also brews all his own wine and drinks little else, with the exception of that he picks up from France personally. All these traits, coupled with a natural aversion for conflict, makes Sojiro a pacifist by nature. He rarely fights unless he absolutely has to. He only fought amongst the Rukon Patrol Teams because his intelligence and strategical ability was keeping those who served along with him alive. Even when training he is loathe to partake in the physical aspects of it with his students, instead leaving that part up to Kusaka, while Sojiro directs with detailed explanations from the sidelines; stepping in to give a physical demonstration only when the verbal doesn't bear fruit. Background Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main article -- Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Rivalries arc *Rivalries Part I Birth of the Bakkōtō arc *Birth of the Bakkōtō Part I *Birth of the Bakkōtō Part II *Birth of the Bakkōtō Part III *Birth of the Bakkōtō Part IV *Birth of the Bakkōtō Part VI *Birth of the Bakkōtō Part VII Part II :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds Part I. Final Clash arc *Liberation Saga Part III :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds Part II. Impostor arc *Plotting a War *Discovering the Truth of Kenji *Surprising Return *Walking the Correct Path? Powers and Abilities Hohō Mastery: Even as a child Sojiro possessed notably high and developed skills in Shunpo. He was fit to keep pace with his mother's own Shunpo., who was reputed as the Flash Goddess. Stealth Mastery: Sojiro was capable of sneaking up on his mother completely undetected when he was merely a child, which greatly shocked her. Considering Anika was the founder of the Onmitsukidō, this was a considerable feat. Zanpakutō Behind the Scenes *Sojiro's appearance is based on the character Hyuga from the Neo Angelique Abyss series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Kori Clan Category:Lieutenant